Still: A Story In Two Parts
by Bun-chan529
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha's thoughts late at night on life, love, and each other.
1. Part One: Kagome

This is just a random little sad two-shot that I decided to do. It has nothing to do with anything, really. I'm just feeling a little depressed at the moment.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. No, really I don't. I'm not even gonna pretend that I do.

She stared up at the night sky. So large compared to herself and her friends. Stars that glittered, as numerous and beautiful as the shards of the jewel they sought. Sighing, she tried to return to sleep, but it wouldn't come to her. A nagging sensation that wouldn't leave her alone, no matter what she did. She looked up on a whim. As she suspected, he wasn't there. Probably gone off with :her: again. It was always her, and it probably always would be, long after she was gone. The original, the first, the perfect. No matter what she did, she could never live up to her. Never powerful enough, never smart enough, never good enough. Not for him. Especially not for him. A wry smile spread across her lips. How ironic, that although he loved :her, she still loved him. A copy that could never compete, alive or dead. Perhaps she would leave, give up her job to the one who could truly do it well. But no, even the thought of that left a horrible ache which put her on the verge of tears. But she wouldn't cry, nor would she quit. After all, it would be what he wanted of her. And through all this……

She still loved him.

I know it's a little out of character for me to have written an angst story, but I've got depression and writers block, so this is what came out. I actually wrote it in school.


	2. Part Two: Inuyasha

This is the second part of 'Still', done in Inuyasha's POV. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I still don't own it.

He stared at the night sky, thinking. Wondering what she was thinking. He snorted. She probably thought that he was off with :her: again. They all thought that he would leave with :her: when everything was over with, that he was in love with her. Heh, shows what they knew. Of course he would get revenge for her, but there was no reason that she should be able to take his life. It wasn't entirely fault, and it wasn't as if she had ever owned him in the first place. And yet he continued to give her grief, though she had given him nothing but joy. She had even agreed to stay with him, even after he had deliberately pushed her away. Not because he hated her-that was far from the truth- but because he had thought it the only way to protect her. From the danger, the death, the horrors. From him. He never knew when he would loose hold of his mind again. But when it did happen, he didn't want to hurt her, hurt their friends. They were his pack, though a rather odd one. The monk and slayer like a brother and sister, the fox kit like a son, and her…… She was special. She was stubborn and irritating at times, she was sweet and infinitely caring. A sister to their friends, mother to the kit, and, although she wasn't aware of it, he considered her his mate. He knew that she wouldn't stay forever, she didn't belong. But even though he knew she would leave him, leave them all………

He still loved her.

Ok, the second part. What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know.


	3. Reviewer Responses

This is just a page for reviewer responses because the story is over. Done. Finished. As in, I'm not doing any more.

_Chii Yasha-san: Yay, and I'm sorry for making you sad._

_Tesshi-chan: Glad you 'loof' it too…_

_YuniX-2: Uh…you know, if you're going to rant about this stuff, hun, at least e-mail me to do it._

_Candy: I'm glad you liked it, but there wasn't supposed to BE a whole lot of plot. Otherwise it would become and actual story instead of just this little two-shot._

_White Dragon Lady: Glad you think it's good, but I'm ending it here. Unless you'd like me to go get all depressed about something or other…_

_Lady Orchid: Wow…I don't think anyone has ever given me such a wonderful review for my independent stories…_

_FireFlowerFlame: I'll try not to be depressed anymore…_

_Ru: It's supposed to be depressing, and I'm not writing more. That's why it's a story in TWO PARTS. Not three, or twelve, or ninety two!_


End file.
